Background of the Invention
A conventional washer supply device for a power nailer 12 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a retaining tube 13 connected to a side of the power nailer 12 and a pushing rod 150 extends through the retaining tube 13. A spring 15 is connected to the pushing rod 150 and a engaging head 151 is connected to a lower end of the pushing rod 150. A washer transferring member 14 connected to a nose 120 of the nailer 12 and a tubular casing 11 is engaged between the retaining tube 13 and the washer transferring member 14. A plurality of washers 10 are piled in the tubular casing 11 and the washers 10 can be transferred to the nose 120 so as to be work with the nails ejected from the nose 120. The washers 10 are pressed downward by the engaging head 151 and the tubular casing 11 is made of stiff material so that when some of the washers 10 are jammed in the tubular casing 11, the tubular casing 11 has to be discarded. The tubular casing 11 cannot be reused again so that it is a huge waste and the cost for the tubular casings 11 are expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,580 to Beach et al. discloses a roofing washer-dispensing and fastener-driving machine which uses a rigid rod 38 with a head (not numbered) to push the stack of the washers downward. It is to be noted that, the size of the head connected to the rigid rod 38 is limited when compared with the size of the washers so that it has to be positioned in the center of the washers or the washers could be pushed off the central axial direction and cannot be provided as expected. This is important when the size of the washers is smaller than the interior of the magazine.
The present invention intends to provide a washer supply device wherein the pushing rod has an engaging head which is accurately engaged with a groove in a surface of each washer so that the washers are exerted an axial force and are ensured to be pushed along a desired path.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a washer supply device and comprises a hollow tubular member connected to a side of a power nailer and an opening is defined longitudinally through the tubular member. A washer transferring member is connected to the power nailer and a lower end of the tubular member is rested on the washer transferring member. A hole is defined through the washer transferring member and communicates with an interior of the tubular member. A cap is connected to a top end of the tubular member and a pushing rod extends through the cap and an engaging head is connected to a lower end of the pushing rod so as to engage with a groove defined in a surface of each washer. A spring is mounted to the pushing rod and located between the cap and the engaging head. A flexible wire frictionally extends through the central holes of the stack of the washers. The washers are received in the tubular member via the opening and the wire is pulled out from the washers via the hole in the washer transferring member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a washer supply device wherein the washers are correctly pushed along the axial direction toward the washer transferring member.